Of Windows and Black Eyes
by MysticValkyrie
Summary: The evolution of Roy and Edward's relationship contains windows, black eyes, and dust bunnies. Roy/Ed slash.


Of Windows and Black Eyes

Pairing: Roy/Ed slash

Verse: Either or Neither

Warnings: Fluffiness, slight angst, language, slash

Summary: The evolution of Roy and Edward's relationship contains windows, black eyes, and dust bunnies.

* * *

><p>When Roy first told Edward he was attracted to him, Edward had stared, and Roy had stared back. Then Edward had punched him in the face, and Roy had been sent bum over teakettle over his desk. Edward had then pivoted smoothly on his heel and walked calmly from the man's office.<p>

Through copious amounts of pacing, panicking, and mental babbling, Edward managed to convince himself that Mustang was only playing a joke on him. There was no possible way that the man was in any way, shape, or form, serious.

Right.

But that didn't stop him from feeling just the slightest bit…out of sorts. Nor did it convince him go back to work the next day. Or the next day. Or the next. He wasn't avoiding him, Edward told himself. He was just tactfully placing himself where Mustang was not. And if that involved him climbing out the window a few times when the man knocked at his door, well then he was okay with that.

Eventually, Mustang wised up to his game. Or at least that was what Ed assumed when he climbed back through the window one night, you know, just in case the tricky bastard was watching the door, and found the Colonel sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Bastard.

A quick bastard, Ed amended because the man had caught the hood of his coat before he could sail back out the window. Changing tactics, Edward pulled himself from Mustang's hold, which the Colonel allowed, which pissed Ed off because he _knew_ the bastard allowed it, and proceeded to turn around with every intention of cussing the man six ways to Sunday, and maybe the Tuesday after just because he could.

Mustang, however, had no intention of taking anymore abuse from Ed any time soon and as soon as the younger man was in range, he kissed him. It wasn't like it was Ed's first kiss, but damn if it wasn't the best kiss he had ever had in his life, and when the man pulled back, all Ed could bring himself to do was gaze dopily up at him.

Dazedly he noticed that Mustang's left eye had a rather nasty shade of black around it that highlighted the color of his eyes beautifully. Or, you know, it would have if it hadn't also had made his eye all bloodshot and nasty lookin'.

This time when Mustang, _Roy_, told Ed he was attracted to him, Ed felt more inclined to believe him. But only a little bit.

* * *

><p>It was in November 16 the first time Roy convinced Ed to sleep with him in the same bed. Ed agreed, but only after he assured him no less twenty times that sleep would be the only thing they would be doing.<p>

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Ed, seriously."

As the two settled down, Roy sighed happily as he felt the other man's warmth and presence, and marveled at the fact that it took Ed exactly five minutes to fall asleep. A smile quirked his lips, and Roy spent a further fifteen minutes just watching the younger man before he too fell asleep at 11:53 p.m.

On November 17 at 12:03 a.m. Roy had his first misgivings about sharing his sleeping space with Ed. The man's toes were frozen. They were so cold that at first Roy had thought Ed had shoved his automail foot underneath his thigh, but no, it was his flesh and blood foot. Grumbling under his breath, Roy allowed the foot to stay and hoped to all things holy that it would warm up soon.

Two minutes later, Roy found out just how cold Ed's automail was because Ed shoved it under his ass. No, really, he did. Right under his ass. The startled yelp that forced itself from Roy's throat did not wake his partner from his sleep, nor did he seem to notice that all five of his metal toes were digging into Roy's delicate derriere.

Glaring at the blond, it had just as bout much effect on him asleep as it did when he was awake, Roy took a deep breath and told himself that no relationship was perfect. This Ed, Roy cared about Ed, and therefore, Roy would find some way to deal with the freezing cold limbs shoved under his thigh and buttock.

It baffled Roy that when he grabbed Ed's thigh to try to coax Ed to not shove his foot up his ass, it was almost blisteringly hot to the touch. Go figure. The blond was not at all inclined to move from his position, and when Roy's frustrations got the better of him and he attempted to bodily roll Ed out from under him, he had to rear back quickly to avoid being smacked with the automail arm. Roy had a very healthy amount of fe-_respect_ for that arm. So Roy let him be and scooted towards the edge of the mattress until he and Ed were separate.

The clock read 12:47a.m. when the crick in Roy's back (the one he got from rearing back from Ed's arm) mellowed from throbbing like a cannon blast to "tickling" like a gunshot wound. Exhausted, Roy's eyes closed, and eventually the sound of Ed's breathing lulled him back to sleep.

At 1:14 a.m., Roy found himself becoming acquainted with his bedroom floor. Blinking slowly, Roy took stock of himself. He was cold, there were dust bunnies under his bed, and it felt like he had a full cast mold of Ed's metal foot in his back. Right about where he had twisted the muscle to avoid his metal arm. Okay then. Groaning, Roy levered himself back up from the floor, and glared down at the little hellion that was somehow managing to take up a whole king size bed by himself.

Growling, yes I said growling, Roy bent down, whimpered a little as his back flared, and rolled Ed back to his side of the bed, ducking to avoid the flying arm in what was quickly becoming a practiced motion. Smirking in triumph, and pain because he really wasn't sure if he would be able to walk without a hunch anytime soon, Roy lowered himself back into bed and turned his back to the blond menace and tried to get at least some sleep.

At 1:26 a.m. Ed started to snore. Not the cute little snuffling snores that make people coo and cuddle, but the kind that emphasized deforestation. Not quite believing that such a sound could come from such a small man, Roy glanced over his shoulder. He wasn't quite fast enough to dodge Ed's arm a third time and was hit, of all places, in the eye, which was then followed by another foot in his back, and allowed for him to get reacquainted with his floor once more.

As he whimpered in pain and tried to decide which injury to cradle, Roy cursed himself. He of all people had heard the volume that Ed's lungs were capable of creating, so why the _hell_ had he doubted that such a God awful noise could come out of the brat's mouth?

…And he really should take care of those dust bunnies.

When morning came, Ed was confused by the fact that Roy wasn't in bed with him. Yawning, he scooted across the bed, squinting at the clock and trying to see what time it was. As he swung his feet off the mattress, he was startled to hear a yelp of pain and looked down in alarm to see Roy curled in the fetal position on the floor and whimpering.

"What the hell are you doing on floor you moron?" Really, sometimes Ed worried for Roy's sanity. It was 8:21 a.m.

* * *

><p>Ed was confused when the next time the two shared a bed Roy insisted on twisting himself around Ed until he felt like he was in a strait jacket. But, you know, he cared for the bastard, and if it made him happy, he supposed he could deal with being a little uncomfortable at night.<p>

And that was how Ed got his first feel of Roy's…and he promptly elbowed him in the diaphragm and fled to the bathroom screaming such things as pervert, rape, and Armstrong's sparkles at the top of his lungs. Don't ask.

It was just luck that Ed's dirty clothes were still littering the bathroom floor (how a genius could be confused by a hamper was beyond Roy) which then allowed for him to scamper out the bathroom window.

When Roy was finally able to peel himself from his friend the floor, which, by the way, looked so much better without the dust bunnies, he wasn't as surprised as he perhaps should have been by the sight of the open bathroom window. He did spare a thought to wonder just how Ed got down safely from the second story window, but a quick glance down at the vaguely Ed shaped impression on the ground assured him that at the very least, Ed was mobile and could rush himself to Al if needed.

It took Roy a week to convince Ed that intimacy was a normal step in a healthy relationship and that his morning wood was not, in fact, trying to rape him in his sleep. It took another full week to convince Ed to let Roy touch him beyond the scope kissing or hugging.

Oh but all that time convincing him had been worth it, _so very, very _worth it, because Roy couldn't think of a sight prettier than having Ed spread naked on his bed looking utterly debauched.

Eyes tender, Roy kissed Ed sweetly, passionately, tenderly, and reveled in the fact that it was Ed he was coaxing to passion. It was Ed who was moaning in his mouth, Ed who was holding him tight, and it was Ed who shamelessly muttering,

"Please, please, please, please, oh God Roy, please…"

Being the kind and considerate lover that he was, Roy began to kiss his way down Ed's body. He kissed from the younger man's mouth down his jaw to his neck where Roy bit and sucked harshly until a cherry red bruise blemished the tan skin because he damned well wanted everyone to know that this man was _taken_.

Luxuriating in the sounds coming from Ed's delectable throat, Roy continued until he came to the blonde's nipples which he sucked in turn until he was sure they could poke out an eye, a disturbingly real possibility in his and Ed's case. The thought made him move on quickly, ghosting his way over Ed's ticklish tummy, taking a moment or two to thrust his tongue obscenely in his belly button before he started to mouth at the blonde's hip bones.

With two sharp nips, Roy stopped teasing and finally took Ed's weeping erection into his mouth. The sound that escaped Ed's throat was somewhere between a moan and a shout and Roy felt incredibly smug about the fact that he was the one who had brought Ed to this state. Hollowing his cheeks, Roy sucked strongly before backing off to lick and bob his head. Enjoying himself thoroughly, Roy closed his eyes and got down to business, determined to make his little lover come.

Forcing his mouthful down the back of his throat, Roy thought nothing of the hand that curled in his hair, and focused instead on holding down the blonde's twitchy hips as he swallowed once, twice, three times before he had to back off to breathe.

Riding the thrashing of Ed's body, Roy began to pump and suck in counterpoint to send him over the edge. As Edward screamed and shook in the throes of his orgasm, his hand held Roy's head immobile while his automail knee jerked up and hit him on the side of the face with such force that he walked into work the next day with a black eye.

The first time Roy and Ed had sex, Roy made double and triple sure that Ed's limbs were secure. His hands were pinned quite securely over his head, and he had bent his lover almost in half to neutralize his legs, and damn if it wasn't the best damn sex he'd had in his life.

Ed was so tight, and hot, and God was he bendable...and vulgar.

"Shit, Roy! Fuck! Oh God, oh God, right there, fuck me you bastard! Harder, fuck me harder! I want your cock so bad Roy, oh God, please!"

It was the sweetest music Roy had ever heard.

"Roy, please! Please Roy I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, gonna come, gonna come, gonna-"

With a few well-placed thrusts to his prostate, Ed came, his head reared up, and with the most picture perfect head butt seen to mankind, hit Roy right in the nose.

But, hey, at least he got to come this time.

* * *

><p>Riza had become quite concerned for her Colonel's welfare. It seemed that every other day the man would come to the office with a new bruise, a limp, stomach pain, back pain or lamenting about dust bunnies.<p>

Yes, she had her concerns for his health, but she was more concerned for his work ethic, which had dwindled to all-time low. Unacceptable; something had to be done.

Uncertain as to how to approach this situation, Riza waited until the Colonel carefully lowered himself into his chair, puzzled as to why he did not remove his coat or hat before doing so.

"Colonel."

Only her years of training kept Riza from gasping at the sight of Roy's face, which had been shadowed by the brim of his hat. Roy's nose had a piece of medical tape fixed across it, obviously broken, and ringing his narrow blood shot eyes were rings of bruises. Riza's lips twitched as her mind conjured up the image of a raccoon wearing ignition gloves and fought to keep her face professional.

If Roy's face was any indication, she failed.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Clearing her throat, Riza focused.

"Colonel, it has come to my attention that you seem to be acquiring injuries at an alarming rate." She was relieved that her voice came out as cool and professional as always, but was rather confused when Roy's cheeks flushed a light pink color that clashed horribly with the red inflammation on his face and the black surrounding his eyes.

"Think nothing of it Lieutenant," Roy said, but Riza's sharp eyes caught the set of his shoulders and the tense posture, all of which screamed 'I've got a secret! I don't want to talk to you! Go away or I might cry!' Not terribly unusual body language for the Colonel, but he wasn't looking her in the eye. An obvious tell that the Colonel was always aware of and careful to manage.

"Sir, forgive my insubordination, but these injuries are not something that can be passed off. Are you perhaps being attacked on your way home, Sir? Should I have Havoc start driving you once more?"

Riza was further confused when instead of answering, the Colonel blushed a bright red (it clashed even more horribly then the pink did), let out a laugh that was more of a sob, and dropped his face in his hands. It was not the smartest of ideas because he bumped his broken nose, which caused him to jerk back, overcompensate, and tip his chair over, and for the second time in her life, Riza Hawkeye helped Colonel Roy Mustang peel himself from the floor of his office.

* * *

><p>Naturally, by time came when Roy knew he was in love with Ed, and he knew he was in love because there was no other explanation why he suffered such abuse willingly, he was very, very wary.<p>

So, that being said, Roy needed a plan.

Every other milestone that he and Ed had passed had involved him being bodily harmed in some way or another.

It wasn't that Ed didn't feel remorse over hurting Roy, because he did. And when the guilt became too much, he would usually fall to the tried and true method of jumping out the window and escaping for a few hours. Not days because he had moved in with Roy some time ago, (the injuries over that one had caused Hawkeye to wonder if the Colonel was in some sort of a domestic abuse situation) and eventually he would come back. He would re-enter the home through the window and would continue life as if nothing had happened.

Sometimes, Roy thought, his lover baffled him.

And that's why step one was to decided which room he was going to tell Ed in. He nixed the idea of the second story because more often than not in his fluster Ed was not able to slow his decent fast enough before he hit the ground which was why his yard now sported several Ed shaped holes. The living room however was on the ground floor and opened up right to the sidewalk. Perfect.

Roy briefly considered filling those holes with flowers of some kind before he nixed that idea too. Somehow the silhouette of Ed made out of daisies was disturbing.

Next, Roy had to consider the automail. The injuries he had received were mostly in part to the metal appendages and Roy had taken just about as much as he could take. Therefore, he would tell Ed when he was wearing as many clothes as possible. You know, to soften the blow. That ruled out any confessions involving nakedness. Which was a bummer, because Ed looked really good naked.

Ed would be wearing the most clothes after he got home, so, a time was established. That also ruled out a dinner of any sort first because a). Ed got home around four o'clock in the afternoon, way too early for dinner, and b). Ed came home quicker when he was hungry.

Well, then.

The only thing Roy really had to do was clear the path underneath the window so Ed wouldn't trip on the flowerpots again.

It was several hours later while Roy was reading a book on the history and principles of fire alchemy and lounging on the couch that he heard the window creak back open. Smiling slightly and not moving his eyes from his book, he silently held out a plate with a ham sandwich in the direction of the window.

Without hesitation he felt Ed take the plate and settle back into Roy's embrace. While his back rested against Roy's chest, Roy rested the book low on Ed's chest so that he could eat and Roy could read and their legs could tangle together.

Rubbing his hand up and down Ed's side, Roy was pleasantly surprised when he finished and curled down low again his side, head to his chest, instead of reading. Smiling, Roy pressed a kiss to his forehead and began to read again.

"I love you, too."

Roy smile and hugged the man tightly.

Success.

* * *

><p>Comments and Criticism welcome.<p>

-MysticValkyrie


End file.
